


Pinecrest Winter Resort

by fansarewaiting



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bartenders, Free Skate (Figure Skating), Hotels, M/M, Skiing, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fansarewaiting/pseuds/fansarewaiting
Summary: Newt's shift bartending at Pinecrest Winter Resort gets interesting when he has to help a customer back to his hotel room. When he gets invited out to skate as an apology, Minho can't help but give him a ribbing for it, but it is worth his time, as he might have just found someone he'd like to keep.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: Maze Runner Secret Santa 2020





	1. Winter Vacation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KathSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathSilver/gifts).



> happy holidays to my giftee! i tried to incorporate a lot of their wishes, but i'm sorry if i did a lame job of it. hope you enjoy!

The winter tourist season was in full-swing at Pinecrest Winter Resort in Aspen, Colorado. The town accommodated thousands of skiiers, hockey fans, figure skaters, winter sports enthusiasts, and families on vacation, every year in their snowy wonderland up in the mountains. The cold crisp climate was perfect for all the outdoor events and the environment was cozy thanks to the hospitality of the locals. One couldn’t find a better place to hole up for a couple weeks in the winter.

This is where Thomas found himself on vacation with his two closest family members, for the next few weeks, before they would return to their home in Illinois to resume classes at university. He was really looking forward to letting off some steam before he had to get back to the grind.

“Tom, that’s not the right way to the bathroom, come on it’s this way,” Teresa laughed as she dragged Thomas toward the correct hallway to the hotel restrooms, both totally sloshed and having the time of their lives. She waited outside as Thomas went in, then returned. They stumbled back to the bar and found seats, as their cousin Aris came up to them and clapped a hand over their shoulders.

“Let’s get this night going! Round of shots for everyone!,” he shouted, never mind that Thomas and Teresa were well on their way to drunk.

“Coming right up,” the bartender replied, chuckling to himself. Newt turned around from his newest loud customer and grabbed the vodka bottle from the middle shelf, and started pouring 3 shot glasses full of the hazardous liquid.

Newt was a local in Aspen, and he had worked at the winter resort for years, supplementing his income as he was going through school. He had started out as a waiter, but once he was old enough, he had been working in the hotel bar ever since. He had a gruff demeanor, but was a great sympathetic ear. Everybody loved the Pinewood Resort’s bartender.

After accepting the round of shots from Newt, they clinked their tiny glasses together and rumbled, “To winter break!” then emptied them back. The night progressed in good spirits and friendly recounts of past shenanigans the cousins had had. They also got much friendlier with the cute blond bartender.

“What’s your name?” Thomas slurred, asking Newt for exactly the third time that night. “I’m Thomaaaas. Like Thomas Edison, but not—I’m much smarter.” He was slumped over the bar, reaching over into Newt’s space and trying to pat him on the shoulder.

“So I’ve heard. And I’m Newt. But you already know that,” Newt replied patiently, used to his patrons forgetting basic etiquette.

“Newt! Yes! And I won’t forget it, got it all right here,” Thomas tapped his temple, making a face that almost made Newt laugh out loud, forget stoicism.

“Last call! Bar’s getting ready to close,” Newt eventually announced to the room, nearly empty now, save for a few guests. “Are your friends around? I think it’s time for you to call it a night,” Newt addressed Thomas now, looking for the other two people he had been serving throughout the night with him. They weren’t anywhere to be seen.

“Think they went to— _hiccup_ —bed,” Thomas got out, also looking around, and not seeing his sister or cousin.

“Do you know what room you’re in?” Newt asked, sighing resignedly that he’d probably have to help him get back to his room, since he couldn’t very well kick him out and leave him in the hallway. He’d helped guests get back to their rooms on more than one occasion. Both he and the other bartender, Gally, liked to mix their drinks on the strong side; they didn’t believe in watering down to save money.

“Yes it’s on my key card!” Thomas proudly showed his key card, which was luckily still on his person and listed his room number as well.

Newt had him wait there while the rest of the bar emptied out, and he closed up the place. He grabbed some crackers and a water bottle from behind the bar to bring along in his satchel, and they set off down the halls of the hotel, Thomas leaning heavily on him.

It was slow going, because Newt really wasn’t physically equipped to carry someone of Thomas’s weight on him. They continued on with an unsteady gait, going up the elevator to the second floor and nearly to the end of the hall. By the time they reached Thomas’s door, Newt was breathing heavily and regretting his decision to help out this last customer, and Thomas’s head was nearly lolling on his shoulder.

Newt got him in the room, and Thomas plopped into the bed, still fully clothed. He didn’t bother to take off Thomas’s shoes, knowing he wouldn’t feel it at all. Newt took out the water bottle and packet of crackers from his satchel and set them on the bedside table, within easy reach of the messy-haired drunkard. He said good night and closed the door behind him, leaving Thomas snoozing alone in the dark. He thought he heard the breath of a whispered, “Thanks, Newt,” as he closed the door, but he couldn’t be sure. He _was_ sure that that bloke was going to have a right headache in the morning, though.

Newt went home nearby for the night, glad that shank’s weight wasn’t on him anymore. He smelled more like the bar than the bar did! He sank into his bed, exhausted, and a bit sore in his left leg, as it always was after a particularly taxing long night. He fell to sleep quickly, looking forward to telling his friend Minho all about the hilarious customers of that previous day.

\---

The next day dawned bright and early, ushering in a pounding headache for Thomas. _Oh my god that was embarrassing_ , he thought. _That poor bartender!_ He was mortified. He sat up quickly, intending to rush down there and apologize for his behavior. But then he thought better of it, as the room spun, and he realized he probably wouldn’t be there in the morning either. _Newt, that was his name. Ugh, he’d have to thank him and apologize some other time, but for now, he needed a shower and some food._ He noticed the water and food next to him, touched by the thoughtfulness and very grateful. His mouth felt like a scorching desert. He gulped down half the water bottle and tore into the crackers. Much better. After freshening up in the bathroom, he set off to find Teresa and Aris, to see where they had gone off to. The day was ripe for some skiing and other winter adventures. If only his head would stop feeling like a jackhammer was going off inside it.

Thomas spotted Teresa and Aris sitting at a round table by the door of the cafe, brunching on some eggs and toast. They waved him over after he grabbed a plate and filled it from the breakfast buffet. “Wow, we all look like shit,” he commented, as he plopped down in a chair. It was met with tired sounding chuckles from his companions.

“No, don’t make me laugh. I feel like my head’s gonna fall off,” Teresa moaned, clenching her eyes shut and fighting a smile from her face.

“You know I can’t help it, I say things, and people laugh. It’s just how it works. But I’ll try to lay off, can’t risk that award-winning head of yours, sis,” Thomas retorted, referring to her research grants for the science university center where she worked in the biochemistry lab. “What’s on the agenda today?” he asked Aris.

“The slopes are looking beautiful today. I was thinking we could do some skiing?” Aris suggested. He looked out the window at the mountains and the tiny cables carrying ski lifts and skiers up and down. His eyes were still very sensitive to bright light, he had to squint out at the shining snow. He’d keep his hood up perhaps.

The trio got up in a clattering of dishes and chairs, and got ready to head out for the day. Ten minutes later they were off to the slopes, in full winter gear, and raring to go.

\---

At the ski rental lodge, Newt was hanging out with Minho as he was working his job. Minho managed the keeping of the ski gear and also helped give lessons as a skiing instructor for the resort. It was with great gusto that he embraced his role of running the ski routes and leading the skiers. Newt lounged one on of the counters in the rental space as Minho cheerily rented out skis, poles, goggles, gloves, snowshoes, or whatever equipment guests needed.

Minho spoke to Newt between customers, “Right, so, let me make sure I have this correctly. You met some greenie last night,—”

“His name was Thomas,” Newt interjected.

“—Thomas, okay. You met a guy named Thomas, and his friends, in your bar. After getting roaring drunk and sharing some good times, his friends,—”

“I think they were actually related to him, one was his sister, and the other was... his cousin? It wasn’t quite clear, but they had definitely grown up together,” Newt interrupted again.

“—his family members, then, just disappeared, _poof_ into thin air,” Minho made little poof motions with his hands. “And so you, being the savior that you are, had to help him back to his room,” he finished, looking at Newt with a practiced stern look that he usually reserved for when Newt had done something stupid.

“Yep, that’s pretty much it,” Newt nodded, pursing his mouth, finding nothing else to comment on.

“And you thought he was hot,” Minho concluded.

“Hey, I didn’t say anything about that!” Newt jumped up, and started forward.

“I’m just saying,” Minho put out his hands placatingly. “You had this look in your eye. I _know_ that look. It’s over for you, mate, you’re done for.” Newt started pacing around the little rental shop, listening agitatedly as Minho laid out his heart for him like only a longtime best friend could. “The last time I saw that look, you were in a relationship for two years. You were head over heels for that guy. I have a feeling this time is gonna be no different.” He broke off as a group of new customers started approaching.

Newt looked around, saw the group through the window, then darted into the back room. “That’s them!” was his last exclamation before the shop door jingled, and the group was in.

“Oh boy,” Minho said to himself, as he turned around to greet the fresh skiers. He located Thomas pretty quickly, there was no doubt about it: he was exactly Newt’s type. They put in their orders, and Minho was getting ready to go get the items from the back room, when Newt emerged with all the bundles of skis and equipment they had asked for, having gathered himself and the equipment and ready to face the latest subject of his interest.

“Newt!” the group greeted him cheerfully, recognizing their bartender from the night before. They also all kind of winced at the loud noise their voices made, evidently still a little hungover from their carousing.

“Back for more?” Newt teased them, handing over the items and letting Minho register them all to their hotel accounts. “I had wondered where you two got off to,” he addressed Teresa and Aris, giving them an inquiring look.

For her part, Teresa looked kind of sheepish as she replied, “Aris and I got tired, and we noticed Thomas having such a good time with you, we didn’t want to take him away yet.” She shot a sideways look to her brother, then continued, “Thanks for getting him back safely last night. Let us make it up to you. We were thinking of going to the outdoor skating rink tomorrow evening and doing some laps. If you’re not working then, wanna join us?”

Before Newt could answer, Minho cut in, “Of course he would love to come. He’ll be there! Gally was hoping for some more hours to this week, he can cover his shift at the bar. Just name the time.”

Newt rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, then smiled and accepted the agreement. “What my friend Minho means to say, is thanks for the invitation. Really it was no problem; I couldn’t, in good conscience, let the poor shank sleep on the floor all night, knowing his room was just a few hallways away. But yes, I’d be happy to skate with you all, though be warned, I cannot skate for shit.”

“That’s okay, we’ll be glad to have you! Minho, you should come too!” Teresa added, thinking he’d be fun company.

“Oh, I wouldn’t miss this for the world,” he replied, with a twinkle in his eyes.

“See you later then, Newt, and nice to meet you, Minho. Seriously, I’m sorry about last night. You had no obligation to take care of me, but I’m really grateful you did,” Thomas said sincerely. Newt nodded at him, there wasn’t much more to say.

Satisfied with their invitation and their rental gear, Teresa, Thomas, and Aris left the shop and went out into the bright cold day.

As soon as the door jingled closed behind them, Minho let out a whoop, “Oh boy, this is gonna be great. You are totally in for it, I can see it now. You better ask me to be your best man.”

“Sod off Minho, we’re just skating.”

“First it’s skating, then it’s babies,” Minho replied.

“Pretty sure it doesn’t work that way mate, sorry to burst your bubble,” Newt countered.

“Snow globe, don’t crack my _snow globe_ , gotta feel the magic of the season,” Minho waggled his eyebrows.

Newt groaned wearily, “You’re already cracked, shuckface.”

\---

The next night, the air was crisp and cold, but bundled up in their coats and mittens and scarves, they could only feel the bite on the tips of their noses. They met up at the outdoor skating rink in the backyard of the Resort around 8 pm. It looked picturesque nestled there at the edge of the mountain behind the lodge, warmly lit by twinkly snowflake-shaped strings of hanging lights. The sun had gone down hours ago, and it was just the cold night air dusted in stars that lit their evening gathering.

Newt pulled out a thermos of spiked hot cocoa for them all. “Gally left me with this parting gift, after he took over the bar for me. He said, ‘The night, enjoy!’” Newt raised the thermos like a toast then proceeded to pour it for them.

They drank from the lid and passed it amongst themselves, feeling it warm them up from the inside. After a few gulps from everybody, Teresa, Aris, and Minho headed for the ice and started skating. Minho was holding on to the edges, but Teresa was already out in the middle, doing graceful circles and even skating backwards. She didn’t show off more than everyone else out on the ice, but anyone could tell she was an adept figure skater. Aris was right along with her, sometimes they would skate in unison, circling the ice rink in broad sweeps.

Newt remained sitting on top of the wooden picnic table they had been gathered by and Thomas noticed him hanging back and joined him, sitting on the lower bench next to Newt.

They watched Teresa and the boys skating, in silence for a while. “They’re really good, where did they learn to skate like that?” Newt eventually asked.

“Yeah they’re beautiful figure skaters. We’re all really proud of Teresa and Aris. They were actually training for the Olympics team to compete in pairs, before—“ Thomas broke off. “Well they don’t train anymore, not for a few years. They learned it all by taking skating lessons in Chicago, where we’re from. I would ski when they were in skating lessons. We’re all finishing college together now, but they like to skate recreationally when we come on these trips. Our little family stays close; you have to when it feels like you’re the only ones out there in the world. It’s nice to be able look after each other in uni together. We’re all dealing with our own shit. Having a friend at the end of the day..., well I’m sure you know what that’s like. Minho seems like a great guy.”

“Yeah he’s the best. He’s a right tosser sometimes, but he’s stuck by me, even after the hardest time of my life.” Newt continued, looking wistful, “Minho and I used to compete in skiing championships actually. We supported each other’s dreams of getting out of this town and going for the glory of the gold medal. After a bit of time, a couple years ago, it all became a little too much for me. The pressure got to me, perhaps. Or maybe I never was cut out for it. Anyway, I couldn’t hack it… After my little accident on the slopes, Minho never left my side and made sure I got this job full-time once I finished school.”

“Wow, that’s… wow. Thanks for sharing with me. Minho is a great friend. I’m glad you had him.” Thomas finished. He wasn’t sure what to say.

Newt met Thomas’s eyes, “Yeah, I am too. But enough of that, let’s go skate. You’ll have to support me a bit. My bum leg is no good. You can help me out after I helped you out.”

Thomas’s lips curved up, “Sure no problem. Let’s shred that ice!”

Newt laughed as he wrapped his arm over Thomas’s shoulders and they stepped out onto the ice in their laced skates.

The night continued with everybody getting more and more comfortable with each other. Newt and Thomas were still skating very closely together, supported on one side by the low rink wall. Sometimes Minho would skate up alongside them or in front of them and engage them in conversation or stories, even bringing in Teresa and Aris who would skate along nearer the middle and talk with them.

“No, the last time I was stuck in a cable car I was with this shank named Gally, and believe me, I never wanna do that again! He works here too but he is NOT someone I wanna be stuck in a metal box with for any longer than I have to. He was practically speaking gibberish the entire time, all “Minho, out of here, get us” this and “Never, be here, would want, I” that. I was so done with him after the fourth yoda phrase or whatever.”

Teresa, Aris, and Thomas were laughing merrily at Minho’s recounted story, and Newt was looking on fondly, having already heard this one before but enjoying it nonetheless, remembering how Gally is in a crisis. The group was closer than ever, and Newt was already feeling the pang of missing them when they would inevitably have to leave. He’d cherish these moments he had with them for now.

Near the end of the night, he and Thomas stole some time away from the rest of the group and found a quiet spot in the snowy winter garden, sheltered from view by a fir tree. They sat on a bench next to each other and shared some more of the now almost lukewarm cocoa from Newt’s thermos.

“If you could only drink one thing for the rest of your life, besides water, what would it be?” Thomas asked.

“That’s easy, beer. A Brit’s gotta have his beer,” Newt answered promptly.

Thomas fired another question without waiting even a second, “If you could telepathically connect with anyone to talk whenever you want, who would it be?”

Newt took a little longer to answer this one, considering first Minho but then remembered how annoying that’d probably be, “My younger sister Lizzie, she’s off at university back in England, where we were born. It would be nice to feel like she wasn’t so far away. We grew up here after we moved from England when we were just little kids due to our parents’ jobs. She’s a brilliant kid, I miss her. Aren’t you going to let me ask you any questions?” Newt chuckled.

“Sure, go ahead,” Thomas acquiesced.

“Who would you talk to?”

“Also my sister probably. Teresa. She is the wisest person I know. She’s already the voice of reason in my head haha,” Thomas answered.

“What’s your favorite band?” Newt asked next.

“I listen to all kinds of music, I don’t really pay attention to bands. I guess I’m really into Bastille right now. Who’re yours?” he asked Newt.

Newt grimaced at the not paying attention to music comment but continued, “I have phases but right now it’s Red Hot Chili Peppers. Used to be the Beatles before this, though.”

“Do you have any pets? What’s your favorite animal?” was Thomas’s next question. He kept asking questions and answering back when Newt replied and asked him too.

They were deep in conversation, and Newt couldn’t take his eyes off Thomas. His eyes were bright under the brim of his hat, a little tuft of hair peeking out beneath. His nose and cheeks were rosy with the cold, and puffs of air went into the air in front of him with every exhale or word. There was something about him, Newt couldn’t get enough. He was something he couldn’t even tell himself he wanted, for fear it would be snatched away in a breath. There was no doubt about it, Newt was attracted to Thomas. He wanted to bask in his attention for lifetimes, something he’d never wanted from anyone else before.

For his part, Thomas couldn’t stop chattering and asking Newt about things. He wanted to hear more of Newt’s voice, his strange accent, hear him roll his mouth around the syllables of words that would sound mundane from anybody else. His blond hair set off his pale skin and made him look like some sort of angel in the glowing string lights criss-crossed above them. His grumpy attitude most of the time only served to endear him more to Thomas. He wasn’t used to people being cranky on purpose, when they weren’t even mad.

When Thomas paused to take a breath for his next question, Newt interrupted him with his own question, “Can I kiss you?,” worried Thomas would disappear with the morning light and wanting to ask before it turned into just a dream, a missed opportunity.

Thomas’s train of thought stuttered to a stop, and he looked at Newt, stunned to speechless. After a second, he breathed out a, “Yeah,” and then Newt’s mouth was on his, and his lips were soft and his breath was warm, and _oh,_ he did not have any more questions tonight except for if he could never stop.

They were both breathing heavily when they parted. Looking shyly at each other, they held hands and sat in the quiet. After some moments, they rejoined the group, as they were ready to go back inside to call it a night. Everybody was in high spirits, thrilled at the newfound friendships and companionship of a good night out.

Later, Newt would smile to himself and thank his fortune that such a person had come to his bar this winter. What a perfect meeting of fates. He had felt more present in the moment of that kiss than he had all that season. He wondered longingly when he would next see Thomas and his friendly family. Minho had enjoyed the night too, finding kindred competitive spirits in both Teresa and Aris.

—-

Thomas woke the next morning, wanting to see Newt again but not sure what to do. He had to talk to Teresa, she would know what needed to be done, how to see him again. He felt like a hot mess and it was only 9 am! He wished the bar was open this early, he hadn't even gotten Newt's number. His problem was quickly resolved when he went to breakfast, and asked Teresa about it. She told him that she and Aris had gotten Minho’s number.

“Were you too busy ‘talking’ to get his number last night?” Aris asked, putting talking in air quotes. He and Teresa shared a look, grinning.

Thomas’s face flamed red but he simply replied, “Yes,” then continued putting jam on his toast.

They giggled, but Teresa said, “We’re just excited for you. He seems to really like you, and we know you like him. We just want you to be happy.”

“Great, now let's not talk about it anymore,” Thomas said, showing the piece of toast in his mouth and resolving to avoid talking for the rest of the meal while Aris and Teresa planned out the day. He couldn’t resist for long though when they got to the afternoon plans, “Can we hang out with them again? I was hoping to meet this Gally fellow. He sounds like a character.”

Teresa gave him a knowing look but factored in another hangout with them in their plans, getting ready to text Minho and invite the whole lot of them. Maybe Minho would have an idea of what activity they could all do.

Satisfied, the group finished up their breakfast and went to go shopping in the Main Street to look at souvenirs and Christmas gifts.

—-

That day, Minho got a text from Aris asking if they could hang out again. Minho had the perfect opportunity coming up just that night. Gally was hosting a little party at his house for his latest brewed creation, and Minho was sure he wouldn’t mind a few extra guests to share his concoctions with. He invited them to the party that evening, then texted Newt to tell him about it as well. He added them all to a group chat so he could keep them all updated at the same time. Plus everyone would have each other’s numbers this way. He highly doubted Newt had had a chance to exchange any contact info when he had been off who knows where doing who knows what with Thomas. He chuckled to himself, he was eager for the party to see what else would unfold.


	2. Winter Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to a party at Gally's and Ben's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh yeah so i can't finish a story to save my life, but here's a little bit of the next chapter (about 600 words), which is as far as i got in writing this before reveals. i hope you enjoy!
> 
> as a refresher, these were kathsilver's santa wishes that i tried to fulfill by combining them into this story, whose setting was partially inspired by the tv show "spinning out":  
> 1\. Bartender au; newt is the bartender, Thomas is the hot mess, Minho is weirdly prophetic, and Ben is everyone’s Gay Yoda.
> 
> 2\. Help! I’m trapped in a ski lodge with my best friend Minho and all these loud and obnoxious strangers! What am I supposed to— oh no he’s cute.

That evening they all met in the lobby of the hotel and walked together to Gally and Ben’s house, not too far away. It was an unassuming brown-shingled but welcoming little two-story bungalow with a snow-trodden path to the front entrance and a spacious backyard, shielded from view by snow-covered shrubs. When they got there, the party was well on its way into full swing. Gally had brought a few barrels of his brew into his kitchen, and people were gathered in the living room and side rooms, with music thumping through the walls and dim lighting. It was warm inside from the body heat, despite the back door constantly being opened and closed from people coming and going to the cooler backyard outside. The dining room was set up as a game room, where some people were playing cards and board games. Newt and Minho recognized several of their coworkers who weren’t on shift that night, and other friends and locals from around town.

Once inside, they met Gally in the kitchen. He was doling out cups of beer from his barrels to anyone who wanted it.

“Minho, Newt, nice to see ya. Thanks for coming. And who is this lovely bunch?” he greeted the newcomers with a jovial smile.

Minho answered, “This is Teresa, Aris, and Thomas. They’re guests of the Pinewood, and we befriended em this week! They’re from Chicago, staying for the winter break.”

“Welcome! Glad to have you here, now don’t have too much fun, but do enjoy yourselves,” Gally handed them all cups, and called over Ben, introducing them all to his boyfriend.

“This is pretty good, mate. What’s in this one?” Newt asked after tasting the brew.

“Some apricot, a little bit of cardamom. The rest: a trade secret,” and Gally zipped his lips, saying no more on his ingredients.

They shuffled off and settled into the party, basking in the atmosphere. Thomas wasn’t a big fan of Gally’s beer, but he drank it anyway. Newt was savoring it. Thomas didn’t understand how anybody could like this stuff. He tried not to cough too obviously as some of it went down. He wondered if Gally had any other drinks around that he could imbibe instead. He checked some cabinets, but quickly closed them after seeing just dishes and spices, and even some almond oil in the pantry. He didn’t want to pry, he’d just have to make do with the brew. Teresa, Aris, and Minho joined a game of drunk Jenga while Thomas and Newt looked on, sitting unnecessarily close to each other on some fold-up chairs in the corner of the dining room.

 _Crash,_ the Jenga tower came toppling down, and everybody shrieked with laughter. They could all see that one coming, as Aris pulled a precariously balanced piece out from near the bottom. He drank some more of his beer in penance, as they got to work building it back together into some resemblance of a tower.

For this next game, they all joined in. The commands written in different colored sharpie markers on the 54 wooden Jenga blocks said things like: nose goes, truth or dare, “make a rule”, waterfall, flipcup, and some were left blank. Whenever a player pulled one with something written on it, they had to do the minigame or take a shot. Good thing it was the weekend.

Newt pulled a piece, and read it aloud with a little groan, “Waterfall. Great.” They pounded the table and enthusiastically brought their cups to their lips, determined to make Newt miserable.


End file.
